Robotic Romance
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Mettaton's a pretty...interesting robot. But when it comes to humans, the shenanigans our techno friend creates tends to be less than entertaining. So here he is...with me, wearing a dress and singing his love for me. Too bad I'm not into electronics. Oh well, at least he didn't bring out his chainsaw this time...i'd laugh if I didn't know this was going to end badly


Robotic Romance

 **Author Notes: Ok...i'll admit, it took one of my friends/reviewers to talk me into undertale...and i feel so ashamed that i didn't learn sooner. It was funny, it was cute, and it was just...magical lol. So I decided to dedicate this to probably my most favorite MTT moment.**

 **I do not own Undertale, and this is not following the story completely...eh. I have no idea how this will go lol have mercy for my first one shot on this game. Just know that this will be my persona...oh god this will be a disaster. I can already tell... ^_^;**

 _Sheen's P.O.V_

I should've known, that the moment I saw that flyer. I mean all the signs were there, and it wasn't the first time I had gotten myself into trouble, but frankly...this was probably the most strangest of all.

It was a starless night, darkness was all I saw and a slight breeze made my hair fly in it's path. I walked, noticing a wall covered in a stream of vines. I at the time paid no attention to it. I figured...if I just continued on my way way, that nothing could go wrong.

With that optimistic attitude I had, many monsters i had began to cherish as good friends, and managed to prevent a blood bath from spilling, along with my soul. Though I question the sanity of what I'm witnessing.

 ** _OH! THAT HUMAN..._**

That monotone voice, I'd recognize it anywhere, and for multiple times including this one, I had. Suddenly a glowing yellow moon and stars fluttered down onto what was now clearly a painted sky.

Light wafted into my surroundings and I was ready to face palm at my naivety...here I was, trapped in yet another one of Mettaton aka MTT's popular shows, performances...whatever he called them.

 ** _COULD IT BE...?_**

My eyes tilt upwards, and on top of the what I thought a normal wall was a castle, illuminated windows catching my attention. There was a balcony, and there I saw him. Shyly he steps out. Wearing a freaking dress.

Just...what?! I'm a girl, I don't even swing that way, I don't date robots, and I don't date male crossdressing robots. Although I had to admit, MTT had good taste in clothes. Maybe if he befriended me, we could go shopping, maybe drag Undyne for the ride.

Although, I might have to rethink that idea if he decides to bring out the chainsaw again. Why on earth are so many monsters out for my head? I haven't fricking done anything wrong. Yeah I'm human but, offing me because of that is just down right racist.

 ** _...MY ONE TRUE LOVE?_**

As much as I love being a romantic and totally ship Undyne and Papyrus...I don't ship me with MTT...I did not sign up to be the prince. I don't even have a cool costume or a script! I suck at improve.

I'm ready to bash my head against the wall. A beautiful melody plays in the background out of nowhere as he descends down a staircase that I strangely missed when i first got here.

Oh...oh no he's perfectly acting the role of a princess. Oh come on! It's bad enough that people have enough trouble thinking I'm a girl but here a robot acts more feminine then me. And he doesn't even need glass slippers!

He doesn't have feet to put shoes on! Uh oh, his face just turned red. Not the 'oh i'm so embarrassed' red, nor the 'grr I'm so mad' red. No he's not a monster or a human, he is a robot.

And of course one of my newest friends Alphys just had to add in an anti-human murder program into his system. And he's the 'i'm not going to stop till you're dead' red. His whole screen is nothing but itty bitty red squares.

 ** _OH MY LOVE..._**

Is...is he trying to sing? R-really? This is painful, I know it sounds mean and I feel bad about it but, there's no emotion, there's no altering in pitches, it's not singing! It's-it's just monologuing with music in the background!

Arr! I just can't take him seriously, especially with the dress and the moving around, personally I'd enjoy it more if I was in the audience, you know with the other 8 viewers that have been watching his stuff.

 ** _PLEASE RUN AWAY_**

I would if I could...but knowing you, you would chase me to my doom MTT. Besides you know what they say...the show must go on, no matter how insufferable this may be. On the other hand, you may not kill me this time.

 _ **MONSTER KING. FORBIDS YOUR STAY.**_

I still question who this guy is? This king is said to be a lot like me, nice, wimpy, considerate. Yet he wants me dead, and even spouts lies about me to enrage other monsters.

Who is he? Why does he hate me? And I swear if it's due to the fact I'm human...oh i'm gonna scream, just how racist and rude are these people.

 _ **HUMANS MUST LIVE...FAR APART.**_

Hmm then again the humans did kick them out of their home after the war. Ugh this is hard! I never heard of a war before coming to this world. How the heck did I get here anyways? So many questions, and no one is giving me answers.

 ** _EVEN IF...IT BREAKS MY HEART!_**

Nooooo! Come on Mtt, i'm your pal, your buddy! Surely you can make an exception for me? I mean we've done a quiz show together, we've baked a vegan cake, had a food fight and even deactivated bombs together. (Granted i did all the work, but you timed me.) Pwease be my friend!

 ** _THEY'LL PUT YOU...IN THE DUNGEON._**

Whoa now those are some special effects! Flower petals in wondrous shades of purple float and flutter down. I want to just twirl and land into a massive pile of them, taking in their luxurious aroma.

 ** _IT'LL SUCK..._**

Yes. I imagine it would, being stuck in a dungeon probably would suck. I mean, granted I'm sure that's how the monsters here feel, trapped underground and all that. But i think it would be better then getting killed.

 ** _AND THEN YOU'LL DIE, A LOT._**

Um...no. No i can't die a lot, I can only die once. And personally I would like to avoid that, just like I'm avoiding you, while we walk on stage. Seeing how my entrance and exit is currently blocked.

 _ **REALLY SAD.**_

I agree. Absolutely one hundred percent, it'll be really really sad. So if you could just let me go, i would so greatly appreciate it. You know so i can go home, you can continue getting a ton of views and everything will be honkey dorey~

 ** _YOU'RE GONNA DIE._**..

Can I not and say I did. I've managed to live up to this point, i would kinda like it to stay that way. So let's stop this play and go out to lunch, we can bring Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus along for the ride. Please?

 _ **CRY CRY CRY!**_

Believe me, I already am, I don't need to be told twice about that. I don't wanna die. Maybe I should've stayed with Toriel, I was safe, I had a loving mother figure, who baked me pies and read me weird fun facts about snails.

 ** _SO SAD IT'S HAPPENING._**

In that case MTT, good kind robot of a friend. Spare me, show mercy upon my human soul and not only stop your toneless singing, but also not kill me. Show me that you have a heart underneath all those wires and bolts.

 _ **SO SAD. SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEONS.**_

Wait...huh? What's with that weird gadget thingy? Oh no...Come on MTT! If you're so bloody sad then don't send me there. Oh wait...you're being sarcastic aren't you! You've been sarcastic this whole time?! Jerk.

 _ **TOODLES~**_

A hole appears right under my feet. **"I KNEW I DIDN'T SHIP ME AND YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"** As I fall so does the dress wearing piece of machinery. Man...if I wasn't such a pacifist this hunk of junk would be fed to the nearest junkyard...what. a. troll...

The end

 **Author Notes: MTT...have to say he's pretty entertaining and I have to thank** MidnightLotus627 **for encouraging me to check out the gameplay for this.** Jackcepticeye **certainly keeps things fun and funny with his playthrough.**

 **So yeah, this is what i'd probably do if I was little cute Frisk~ Obviously this is an exaggeration but hey, it's a comedy people. I may do other one shots involving favorite parts of the game I liked. Like the spider lady, Muffet chan. She was cool.**

 **Anyways if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support, tchao for now guys** ~


End file.
